Perpetual Devotion
by xX-Rex-Vector-Xx
Summary: Craig is determined to show just how faithful he is to Kenny. And he's making sure no one gets in the way of that.


_Disclaimer. I do not own South Park or it's characters! Copyrights to Trey Parker and Matt Stone! Rated M for strong violence, strong language, rape, and adult themes. Hope you like it!_

-X-

Kenny has died innumerable times. You would think people would recall the death of a beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed boy. His neighbors, his family, not even his best friends ever remembered the numerous, excruciating deaths of poor Kenny McCormick. No one did.

Except Craig Tucker.

Craig could remember all the decapitations, assaults, gunshots, electrocutions, and scores of more deaths Kenny had endured throughout the years gone by. Craig had been utterly bewildered when the stubborn boy was alive and well again the next morning the first few times he had died and resurrected. Eventually though, Craig grew accustomed to his revivifications, but could not find the courage to confront Kenny about it until they were in the fifth grade; afraid he was possibly crazy.

Needless to say, Kenny was incredibly shocked as well as excited when Craig told him he remembered his deaths. By the middle of fifth grade, the two became very close friends.

Though Middle School brought about many changes. Craig's parents divorced, he and his sister Ruby were separated, his father turned to alcohol as a painkiller when his wife and daughter moved out, and started dating the wrong kind of women, all of whom were classified as whores to society. Because of his addictive fondness to alcohol, Craig's dad was drunk nearly all day of everyday, finding solace in bullying Craig as if he were in school all over again. Craig began spending that much more time away from home and stayed with Kenny most every night and day, so long as the McCormick's had enough food for an extra mouth. But no matter the circumstance, Kenny was by Craig's side every step of the way, protecting and supporting him.

As Kenny remained to be the same hormone driven man-whore as he was in elementary, Craig admitted to being homosexual. His feelings towards Kenny grew more affectionate rapidly throughout Middle School, and by the time eighth grade rolled by, Craig had ultimately realized how much he truly loved his immortal blonde friend. When Kenny would die, Craig would always wait for him to wake up again the next day in his bed: wounds gone and limbs perfectly attached to his body. Though he admitted his sexuality, he never mustered enough courage to tell Kenny how he felt about him.

By the time they entered High School, Kenny's older brother, Kevin, moved out and Craig was welcomed into the McCormick household out of pity for having to live with his monster of a father.

He was, of course, thrilled to be living with Kenny, but realized soon after moving in that Kenny's hormones were kicking in high gear. He would busy himself with parties and girls, spending less time with Craig outside of school. Kenny would bring home girls often when his parents were out working and have his way with them. The sluts were completely clouding his vision from Craig. Though he refused to let the girls take his Kenny away form him.

Craig submitted dangerous threats to any girl that came by the house or tried to leave while Kenny slept. He scared them to death with hateful glowers, menacing terrorization, and nasty insults. Eventually, girls stopped showing up at the house.

Kenny grinned as he ate his lunch. "I'm tellin' you Craig, you're missin' out at these parties. They're killer!" Craig's eyebrow twitched upward slightly, followed by the corner of his mouth. "I'm sure. I'd rather hang out with you though."

The blonde shrugged, his charming grin never leaving his face. "Yeah I guess we haven't been hanging out much, huh? Well you can come to a party with me tonight! It'll be awesome! There's this one guy…"

Craig smiled a faint, but still present, smile. Parties were a waste of time and an excuse for teens to get drunk or high. But Kenny was worth all the time in the world: even if it meant getting puked on by random teens or grinded against by horny sluts.

"Sure. Why not?" Aside from a slight smirk, Craig kept his face impassive to the yearning he felt inside; something he did quite often. He always yearned for Kenny.

The blonde grinned at his friend, "Sweet!" He threw his trash away and picked his stuff up as the fifth period bell rang. "Trust me, you're gonna love it!" Kenny winked and bid his friend goodbye, heading for class.

Craig picked up his backpack and watched as Kenny disappeared in the blur of faces and hair. His stomach turned and his mind reeled at the thought of Kenny drunk and grinding against him; possibly leading to more heated interactions in an upstairs bedroom.

Craig licked his lips as his thoughts linked into more suggestive and sexual relations with his friend. He tossed his trash and grabbed his things, heading straight for the privacy of a bathroom stall.

At nine that night, the two of them were heading for the house where the party was being held. All Kenny could talk about was how "incredibly sick" this party was going to be. Craig watched his friend with a smirk on his face as he waved his arms and made faces while talking about past parties he'd attended.

"Dude, and this one time Clyde had thrown one at his place, and, y'know, it was B.Y.O.B, so tons of people brought booze, and it was so fucking hilarious! Wendy was stumbling all over the place and pressing up against any guy within her range of sight!" He laughed. "Then fuckin' Bebe was dancin' with her and they got wild, and…"

His words didn't process in Craig's mind. He didn't give a damn about Wendy's and Bebe's crazy night. If anything, it was he and Kenny that should share a wild, drunken night together.

Craig could see it in the cloud of air that puffed before him as he sighed dreamily. Kenny kissing him viciously with hunger, grinding hard into Craig's erection with his equally throbbing member, article after article of clothing being carelessly thrown aside as they roll around on top of each other in an aggressive display of lust, moans pitching into screams of pleasure, clinging to each other tightly. Sweating. Crying. Penetrating. Thrusting. Bleeding. Bleeding, bleeding. So much _bleeding…_

"Here it is!"

Craig blinked and snapped out of his fantasy. Kenny was smiling as he stared up at the house like it was the gateway to Heaven. Craig didn't see what the big deal was; it was an old two-story building with unkempt turf, peeling paint, barred windows, faded bricks, and shards of glass on the porch, most likely from broken beer bottles.

One of his dark brows arched, "And this is your ideal place of a party?" Kenny rolled his eyes and shoved Craig playfully, grinning. "Ah shut up! It doesn't matter what the place looks like; just the people inside it." Kenny winked. "Now come on, dude! Let's party!"

Inside, the house buzzed with dancing teens, loud music, and colorful lights. Craig wrinkled his nose at the smell of sweat, smoke, and alcohol. For one guy, there were two girls on each side of him, grinding and giggling. Kenny smiled wide and grabbed a few beers, handing one to Craig. "C'mon, Tucker, lighten up! Take a few drinks and smile a little!" He took a big gulp of his beer and started dancing with hardly-clothed girls.

Craig sat on the couch and sipped at the alcohol in his hand. Glancing around, he recognized some familiar faces in the crowd. Stan was making out with a brunette in the corner, Kyle had his arms around two blondes, one being Bebe, and Clyde was rushing upstairs hand-in-hand with some redhead.

But they didn't matter. He focused back on Kenny, who was already hitting it off with those sluts. Begrudgingly, he watched as they pressed their chests and hips against him, rubbing themselves on him. Kenny just laughed and drank more; he was completely unaware of the dangerous glares Craig was shooting at the girls.

_Pieces of shit. They don't deserve him; they don't deserve to be in the same _room_ as him._

Craig took another swig of his drink, dark thoughts beginning to cloud his mind.

Kenny stumbled over with the girls under his arms, all three giggling. He said, "Craiiiiiig! How ya doin' buddy?" Craig blinked, his expression deadpan. "I've been better."

"Aww, don't tell me you aren't havin' fun!" Kenny grinned and looked to the girls, "Ladies, this is my friend Craig Tucker! Craig, meet Leah and Brandy!"

The girl on his left, Leah, grinned suggestively at him. "Hi Craig." Brandy, at Kenny's right, giggled, "Ken, you never told me you had such a hot friend…" She winked at Craig, who in turn flipped her off. She just giggled again.

Kenny smiled and let them go, "Well Craig, have fun with the girls! I need another Schnapps!" He giggled and sauntered off.

Brandy and Leah sat on either side of Craig, sitting much too close to him and rubbing his chest. "You sure are cute, y'know that?" Leah said. Brady kissed his cheek, "C'mon babe, what say we go upstairs for a while?"

Craig blinked and sighed irritably through his nostrils. _Oh yes, of course. Let's all head upstairs and have a threesome that you two skanks won't even remember by morning… Please. I'd rather be dead._

Then an idea struck him. Craig grinned darkly at the thought. _Or…maybe _they'd_ rather be, instead…._

He stood slowly and grinned down at them, "Sure ladies. Let's head upstairs for a while. You two go get ready; I'll be up in a sec."

They smiled and stood, Leah running a finger along his jaw and Brandy down his back. "Don't be too long," they said. The two made their way upstairs, whispering to each other and smiling. Craig grimaced and headed straight for the kitchen.

He ignored the couple on the kitchen table and the couple by the counter, and searched around. After half a minute, he finally came across a wooden knife holder and grinned. He settled for a ten-inch carving knife, studying it and rotating it around in his hands.

_Ten inches, stainless steel, the perfect knife for carving bones out of chicken meat or cutting through steak. Sharp enough to kill a couple of brainless hoes at a stupid party._

Craig smirked and hid the knife in the sleeve of his shirt. He pulled his jacket sleeve down more and buttoned it tight so the weapon wouldn't fall from its hiding spot.

He walked calmly upstairs and found the room where the girls were. They were lying on a queen-sized bed only in their underwear, smiling at him. Brandy said, "You kept us waiting, naughty boy." Leah held up her pointer finger and crooked it. "C'mere, handsome."

Craig sat on the bed and they immediately got to work. Brandy sat up and kissed him on the lips, her hands running along his chest, and Leah massaged his shoulders and kissed his neck. He decided to play along for a minute, to gain their trust. He kissed Brandy back like an expert, running his tongue along her lips and then entering her mouth entirely. She moaned and began to open his jacket and lift his shirt. Now was his chance.

With a swift jerk, he slipped the knife from his sleeve and clutched it in his hand. He sliced Brandy's neck open and she began to choke and gargle. Craig never ceased from kissing her as she died, letting the blood drip from her mouth to his. Then before Leah could catch on, he quickly turned and slashed her neck as well. Her eyes went wide as she tried to scream, but the only sound that escaped her lips was a strained gurgle.

Craig frowned. Slashing someone's neck was a much too boring death. He picked the knife up again, glaring hatefully at Leah, and stabbed her chest, tearing down her torso. Both girls bled out in a matter of seconds.

He glared distastefully at the still carcasses on the bed. _Bitches. Stupid sluts. Don't fuck with me. Don't fuck with _Kenny.

Craig glanced at the knife blade, and examined the blood that sat on it. He liked blood. It was warm like Kenny's smile, thick like Kenny's hair, smooth like Kenny's personality.

But it wasn't Kenny's.

Craig grimaced and wiped the blood from the knife on the bed sheets. He pushed the girls' bodies off the bed and kicked them under it. Licking his lips, he realized his mouth still had blood on it, as well as his clothes. He opened the closet in the room and grabbed a shirt to wipe the worst of the blood. When cleaned up enough, he took the knife and headed back down stairs.

Halfway down, he could hear Stan's slurred speech cry, "Oh my god! Th-they killed K….enny!" Kyle tripped over his own feet and held onto Stan's shirt. "You b-urp-astards!" The two paused for a second then busted out laughing in a drunken fit of giggles. Craig flipped them off and went to Kenny's body. There was a cut on his forehead and a large shard of glass sticking out of his head. Blood trickled down his face from the cut, and Craig's heart leapt in desire.

He picked up his friend's body and left the party, walking straight to their house.

Craig set the blonde down gently in his bed. He sat beside him and gently moved some of his disheveled blonde hair from his face. Even in death Kenny managed to keep his angelic beauty. Craig leaned in and kissed his lips softly, getting a taste of the blood from his head wound that had fallen down his face. He smiled and licked his lips. _Delicious._

He kissed the trail of blood up to the cut in Kenny's forehead. Craig tugged the glass out of his head and tossed it. He couldn't resist the remaining blood that was on his brow and began to gently lick it up. God, every little thing about Kenny was so _amazing._ Even his blood made Craig want him that much more!

Craig quickly grabbed his scarf and tied Kenny's wrists together. Once he came back to life, Craig would be ready this time; ready to finally tell him, _show_him, how much he truly loved him. And he was going to make sure Kenny stuck around for it.

It wasn't until late afternoon until Kenny woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked to focus his vision. He sighed as he remembered last night. _Died. Of course. And right in the middle of a fuckin' party!_

Kenny sat up and noticed his hands were bound with a scarf: Craig's scarf. He blinked, and tried to break free, but to no avail. _What…the hell?_

"Kenny."

At the sound of the voice, Kenny's head shot up and he blinked in shock. Craig was standing at the foot of his bed, grinning wide, his eyes flaring with insanity. He looked absolutely nothing like the Craig he'd grown up with.

"Uh…Hey Craig. I'm ah, a bit tied up. Could you…?"

Craig sat beside Kenny and petted his hair. "Kenny…I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." His smile widened and his eyes went from insane to lustful. "I want you. I want you so fucking badly, and I have for a long, long time. For years, I've been yearning to tell you, but I couldn't find the courage to! Those stupid skanks always on you, I couldn't stand _any of them_. None of them deserved to even breathe the same air you did." He glared coldly, "I threatened them all at first, reprimanding them with horrible threats but I knew I couldn't keep _everyone_ away. Those Brandy and Leah whores were the first I'd actually carried my threats out to."

Kenny stared at his black haired friend with a horrified gaze. "Y-you…"

Craig sat up straight and grinned again, stroking Kenny's face with the back of his hand. "Their blood wasn't the same as yours though; only because it _wasn't_ yours. You have such…beautiful blood." He leaned down and nuzzled his neck, taking in the blonde's scent and heaving a pleased sigh.

Kenny cringed away slightly and spoke with a shaky voice. "Craig I don't know what the hell is your problem, but you gotta let me go! This is crazy!"

He smiled like a mad man down at Kenny, his eyes wide and insane again. He rolled on top of his friend and held his fixed hands. "Crazy? Love _is_ crazy! I never want to leave your side, Kenny! I've been devoted to you since we were kids! We were meant for each other! That's why I'm the only one who knows you can die and come back unscathed! Every time you died, I was waiting for you, dreaming about you, until finally you'd come back. Every breath you breathe, every word you say, I hold onto and cherish like nothing I've ever loved before! Whenever I see your dead carcass, all I think about is how incredibly beautiful you look in death. So beautiful…"

Craig kissed him passionately and cut through Kenny's clothes with the knife he had taken from the party. He stared down at Kenny's gorgeous body and ran his hands along his chest and abdomen. Kenny squirmed beneath him, trying to wiggle him off and break free, but Craig was pinning him down with his knees, and he was much stronger than he looked.

"Mmm, Kenny…" Craig breathed a moan and slowly started moving the knife to Kenny's chest.

Kenny went wide-eyed and he struggled even more beneath Craig. _"No! No! No! No! No! No!"_

"Shh…" Craig stroked his cheek gently with his thumb as Kenny thrashed about more. He put a hand over his mouth to quiet him and pinned him to the bed harder to keep him from moving so much. Kenny continued to yell, his voice muffled by Craig's hand. "You're fucking crazy! You're fucking crazy!"

The knife slowly opened a cut across Kenny's chest: deep enough to hurt but not kill. He yelled out in pain as the blood began to flow from his wound. Craig licked his lips and smeared the blood over his right hand, the other still muffling Kenny's screams. He brought his hand to his face and sniffed sharply, letting out a shaky breath. "Ah…Beautiful…" He licked some of the blood from his hand and wiped the rest on his cheeks.

Kenny shook violently as Craig cut through his pants and boxers, tossing them aside. Craig grinned, his pupils dilating hungrily as he removed his own clothes.

Craig quickly sliced a cut in his own chest, hissing very quietly at the pain. He kissed Kenny and moved his hands over his head, pressing against him roughly and connecting their wounds together, mixing their blood. Craig smiled at him. "It's like when we were younger; talking about becoming blood brothers. But we're much more than that." He nuzzled Kenny's neck, inhaling the scent of his sweet, sweet blood and sweat: his _fear_.

"You're insane! You're a fuckin' psychopath! Let me go! Let me _go!_" Kenny wriggled and panted as he tried to buck Craig off of him, but the black haired boy only licked his lips and became more aroused.

"Not until you know how much I love you…" He kept Kenny's hands above his fair-haired head and flipped him on his belly. He positioned himself at his rear.

Kenny screamed and thrashed about even more, spitting insults and foul curses at Craig. He frowned and poked him in the back with the knife. "Don't move. The more you move, the more it'll hurt."

It was all beyond wrong. Where were his parents? Why weren't they barging in to rescue him? What could they possibly be doing to be deaf to his screams?

Then he remembered. His parents both worked two jobs now, day and night. They were working nearly twenty-four hours a day. _Fantastic…Fan fucking tastic… _Now_ my parents decide to be responsible adults…_

Kenny squeezed his eyes shut, feeling helpless, and muttered a quick prayer under his breath. Craig quickly thrust himself inside Kenny and moaned. Kenny cried out in pain, unable to keep tears from spilling down his cheeks.

Craig began to move his hips around and work up a rhythm to ram hard inside Kenny. Blood streamed down Kenny's hind and thighs, and blanketed Craig's groin.

"Ahh, oh Kenny…" He moaned and bucked his hips faster, grinding harder into Kenny's posterior. Kenny shrieked in pain as Craig started clawing at his back to draw even more blood.

Craig was sweating and groaning in pure ecstasy. Kenny's blood slowly streamed down his back and rear, arousing Craig even more. His high-pitched screams like music to his ears, his sweat mixing beautifully with the blood drenching his skin, gorgeous ivory skin tearing beneath Craig's nails and inguinal. Screaming. Moaning. Crying. Tearing. Praying. Violating. Bleeding. _Bleeding. Bleeding. So much fucking bleeding!_

Releasing. Craig moaned Kenny's name and panted, exhausted. He pulled himself out of his beloved and smiled, flipping him over on his back once again. Kenny's eyes were closed, not tightly but peacefully, and he was perfectly still.

Craig lay beside him and hugged him close, nuzzling his neck and kissing it softly.

"I love you so much Kenny. I'll never leave you…_ever_…"

Kissing the dead boy and caressing his hair, Craig whispered sweet nothings into Kenny's deaf ears, slowly falling into sweet unconsciousness in a mess of rape and insanity.

_Fin._


End file.
